The Right Choice
by Writer of Pure Truth
Summary: A new family has arrived to Seaford! That means new people will be attending Seaford High. After they come the close-knit Wasabi Warriors begin to unravel. Secrets come out and people lose the trust of those they loved the most. Things may be crazy but, our group of lovable misfits can pull together and make the right choice for each other's sake. Right?
1. New Beginnings

_New Story! WOO SO EXCITED! This going to be great I can't wait for you to read it. So without further ado I give_ _you_ '**_The __Right Choice_**'.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**New Beginnings**_

* * *

**Drake**

His dark shoes hit the concrete driveway of his new house as he got out of the car. Dawn was near and the air cool. The young teen looked around at the unfamiliar surrounding. His eyes scanned the neighborhood before him. Each house carefully spaced and yards cut near to perfection.

_Better than the last neighborhood. _

Behind him heard a door open and close.

''Drake, come help with the suitcases.'' the voice from the other side of the car called.

''Yes, sir,'' Drake answered.

Taking one last glance at the beautiful neighborhood, he turns and runs around the car to help his dad. While on his way to the moving truck he sees his sister in the car, asleep.

''Thank God she's asleep, she would shut up on the ride from the airport.'' Drake mumbled.

His father shook his head and runs to the door to unlock it, letting the two moving men inside. He then runs to the truck to help Drake with the boxes. He jumped on the truck and grabbed several boxes, jumping out the truck heading towards the house.

Drake sighed, he never wanted to come here. He personally like New York better but it wasn't his choice. His dad is a music producer and his company moved him here because of the 'huge opportunities' that California had to offer. Drake's dad was quick to move out of New York for other reasons also. Drake though loved it there, it was his birth place. He grew up there until the rapid moving occurred.

''Drake, quit daydreamin' and get me another box!''

**Kim **

She awoke to sound of laughter and the smell of bacon. Kim opened her eyes and smiled at the ceiling above, suddenly she heard a buzz from her right. She looked over to see that it was her phone so she picked it up to see she got a text from Jack.

_Good Morning, Kimmy :D _

**Good Morning to you too **

_wanna ask me y im so excited _

She never got to answer, ''Kim, I made you some breakfast!''

Kim took her phone with her as she jumped out of bed. Her stomach growled as she ran out her room, down the stairs and to kitchen were her mom was putting the last of her food on her plate.

''Thanks, mom.'' Kim replied as she noticed her mom unusual happiness.

David Joseph Crawford, Kim father, was killed in a car accident. It was so sudden it took a few days for her mom to process it. Kim however cried her eyes out for days. With the help of her friends she made it through her depression. They would do the simplest things to cheer her up, from encouraging texts in the morning to taking her to her counseling sessions.

It was even more serious for Jack. Kim and Jack spent a lot of time together. The guys got suspicious about them two claiming that this was last little push that was gonna make them a couple. Of course, both of them denied it but feelings were growing. A few times they almost kissed but that's not important to Kim now is the new-found excitement her mother has.

''Uh mom, you okay?'' she asked while nibbling on a slice of tender bacon.

Her mom was now peeking out the curtains, creeping, obviously trying to see something outside. Kim was going to ignore it but, her mom was really curious of what was outside as she was curious of her mother. Sighing, she stood and stalked over to her mom. Her mom was so focused on seeing what was outside she didn't notice her sneaky daughter.

''Mom!'' Kim yelled suddenly.

She jumped back away from Kim with a squeal. Relived to find that it was just her daughter.

This was her chance.

Kim grabbed the curtains and yanked them open to show what her mom was staring at. Outside in front of the previous vacant house beside Jack's was a moving truck. The mover truck sped off as the new family to the neighborhood stood in front of their new home. She watched as they joked around and laughed.

They seemed like a close-knit family.

**Jack **

_Why hasn't she texted back? _

Jack, who had just gotten out of the shower, texted Kim. He had done this several minutes ago, she had yet to respond though. He wanted to pass on the information that he got from Eddie, Rudy was sick and there was no practice. He thought it would be a perfect time to tell her his feelings. He was unsure at first but, with her encouragement, he fells as if he's ready. Just then he heard laughter from outside.

Jack walked over to his balcony window, phone in hand, to see what was going on. He had the balcony room in his house which overlooked the road. He would be able to see his new neighbor's if he wanted to but he didn't want to weird. So, he just peeked through the blinds.

_They must have moved in last night. _

Jack walked away from the blinds and checked his phone to see that Kim had yet to text him back. He sighed and stuffed his phone in his shorts pocket. That's when remembered that he was hungry, mainly because of the sudden rubble of his stomach.

It was quite loud.

He walked out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He found that his mom him a note on the counter next to $200 along with a list.

_Hey sweetie,_

_I know I said that I was going be home to make you breakfast but, there was an emergency at work. It was important! Remember that your dad is on that business trip and he is going to call you later today. I'm so sorry, Jack but I didn't have time yesterday to get groceries. Could you do it for me? Please? _

_Love you, honey_

_P.S-I promise that I will make breakfast for you sometime next week. I'm sorry about this. _

Jack stared at it for a moment. He lost count of how many times she promised to do something for him and then break that promise. He clenched his jaw and crumbled up the note.

He was sick of this.

He remembered though that his mom was a C.E.O and had almost never been home. His dad on the other hand is executive of some company. Jack doesn't know the name or what the company does. It's not that he hasn't asked it's just his dad has barely been home to tell him. Or have a conversation longer than 2 minutes.

Jack sighed and grabbed the money and list, examining it briefly. Then he went into the living room, to find his skate broad.

**Eddie **

''Walkin' down the street, noddin' my head to the beat, I got goo-''

Click, the T.V screen goes blank as Eddie presses the off button. The commercial was annoying Eddie anyway, he had seen it a million times. He jumped up off the couch and to the kitchen to get something to eat. He sees the fruit basket and the cupboard that he is sure is full of sweets. He contemplates what to eat. He glances at his stomach and goes for the fruit.

Eddie has always been self-conscious about his weight. It started when he was young in the 1st grade. Kids would point and laugh at his weight and love for food. So, when he told his 'friends' that he wanted to be a chef, they laughed. That's when he started to get into trouble. He would fight all the time until he got suspended from 2 schools. That's when his mom go him into karate.

So that's why he was working on getting slim, from staying back after practice later to eating better. Not to mention that he was getting taller. His attempts were working and the gang, especially Milton, were noticing. Milton questioned him so Eddie, after a few minutes, finally gave up Milton's desired information.

Just as he was finishing his apple his phone started singing Had Me Hello. He ran over to his coffee table and picked up his phone to see that he got a text from Rudy.

_Hey, Eddie I'm sick so I have to cancel practice, oh and by the way tell the guys._

**uh rudy are you really sick or do you just dont want to have practice today?**

_... Don't tell anyone but, i'm on a date._

**LOL ;D**

_Whatever Eddie and pass the message to the guys. BYE! _

**bye **

With that Eddie grabbed the headphones off the coffee table, put them in his phone, and turned on a pop song.

_Time to jog. _

**Jerry **

If you were standing outside Jerry's room all you would hear is loud snoring with the faint sound of some pop song. He was exhausted after a long day of sleeping and doodling in textbooks.

That's what he does when he's at school.

His body was thrown carelessly over the bed, the covers and sheets wrinkled and messy. His room resembled his bed, messy and disorganized. Not to mention the abnormal smell of pizza and dead fish. Jerry moaned and turned over on his back. He squinted his eyes at the ceiling that was covered of various artists and swimsuit models. Finally, he opened his eyes fully but he didn't move a muscle.

''Jerry Cesar Martinez, get down here now!''

Jerry rolled his eyes at the sound of his nagging mother. Moving slowly, he sits up and rubs his eyes. Then he gets up, walking through the mess, to the door. He sighs as he walks down the stairs sluggishly. He walked into the busy kitchen where his mom his feeding a baby while two toddlers run around like they've gone mad, knocking things over in their way.

Jerry does nothing to help her. He just stands and watches the scene unfold in front of him.

''Jerry, I would love your help with your sisters and I have to talk to you about your grades.'' his mother says.

The phones rings, his mom picks it up.

Jerry sighs again, ''Maria and Katty, here now!'' he demanded.

The toddlers stopped what they were doing and immediately ran to their older brother. He got on his knees to see eye to eye with them.

''You guys know what I said about annoying mom in the morning, it's too early for that.''

They nodded in understanding.

''We just wanna have fun,'' Maria stated, her fingers in her mouth.

He look between them both with evil smirks, ''that was your first mistake...''

He lunged at the two girls, tackling them. He then starts to tickle them making them scream in delight and for mercy. He continued until the girls retaliated and jumped on him, tickling him. His famous Columbia war chant filled the house as well as a baby's laughter. Jerry's mom smiled at the scene as she hung up the house phone.

**Milton **

When the alarm went off it was an old sounding man stating Sir Isaac Newton's laws. Beside the alarm was a skinny teenager in bed. The bed was neat without a wrinkle in sight. He sat up and gently hit the snooze button on his alarm clock.

His room was full of posters of Einstein and other great thinkers. They were neatly place in their spots. Actually the room was neat and organized.

Milton liked it that way.

He was a nerd and he was proud to say he was. He got out of his bed and walked over to the mirror on the wall. His hair was sticking up in spots it shouldn't be, not to mention the disorder of it. Milton stood there for a minute until he couldn't stand it. He grabbed his towel and ran to his bathroom.

/.

He buttoned up the last button of his button down shirt. He adjusted his collar and looked at himself in the mirror. This time he was neat and organized like his room. He looked at his reflection and couldn't help but feel empty. Like he was looking at a neat and organized shell. Then he tried to smile resulting to another blow to his self-esteem. His smile wasn't real, it was forced.

So, he tried again.

Only to have the same results. In the reflection of the mirror behind him he could see a flag with YALE in big letters on it. He remembered what his mom said.

_''Milton you have to prove yourself and try your best... if you don't they will never accept you.'' _

It was kind of harsh but its the way his mom's mom taught her. You have to be smart and tough. Milton definitely had the smart part down, he just isn't tough.

That's when the gang comes in.

The Wasabi Warriors bring out the best of him. They need him as much as he needs them, they were his family. With them he is a better Milton.

He was whole.

Just thinking of them made him smile. When he looked at himself smile this time it was different, genuine and fun. He took a mental picture of that he would be able to remember that smile.

''Milton, come down here and eat,'' his father calls.

He takes another second to look at himself before walking out of his room.

_I'm going to have a good day. _

**Well, there it is. I said I was gonna start on a new story and I did. I still have a poll on my page that I would love for you to respond to, if you can't decide Review and tell me your order of favorites. So what do you think of this? -aNGEL **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it._


	2. Staring

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Staring** _

* * *

**Jack **

He opened his locker and shoved his book bag inside and took out his books. He was still a little bummed about his mom breaking his promise about breakfast. It wasn't the first time and it hurt every time but something told him this time was going to be different. He cursed to himself for being so vulnerable.

''Hey.''

Jack turned to greet the sweet sounding voice he knew and loved.

It was Kim.

He didn't say anything at first when he saw her he just didn't either, she didn't know what to say. Kim was wearing a light blue high low dress with a light blue denim jacket that matched perfectly. Jack staring at her with a smile so bright it made her smile. He didn't want to say anything he just wanted to stare at her.

She spoke up, ''sorry I didn't text you back, I was busy.''

''Oh, its cool I-''

''HEY, BRO!''

Across the hall entering with Milton and Eddie in tow.

''Hey Jerry,'' He answered a bit annoyed.

He changed his tone before anyone could notice. Jack actually found Jerry annoying as well as a flirt but a great friend all the same. He loved him like a brother and was his best friend, until he flirted with Kim. This used to happen often but after a talk with Jack, Jerry had stopped almost immediately.

''So you guys hear about the new people we go this morning?'' he asked.

''Yeah but I haven't seen them and I've seen everything.'' Kim says.

''You see everything Kim everything,'' Jerry says wiggling his eyebrows, playfully.

She hits arm, playfully in return. Jerry glances at Jack who isn't smiling, he just watched with a frown.

Jerry cleared his throat, ''I should probably get to class.''

He tried to walk away but ended bumping into someone.

**Lori **

Lori is frustrated.

Her brother was taking forever to get dress. He kept saying something about first impressions and how good he is going to look. She yanked open the bathroom door to find her brother fixing his collar and staring at himself in the mirror. She had to say herself that he looked pretty good.

He had on his blue and white varsity, his baggy skinny legs and blue Samoa's to match. Everything on him matched perfectly. He wiped imaginary dust of his white shirt and squinted his eyes at the mirror.

''So do I look okay?'' he asked.

''No...'' he frowned at her answer, ''you look great now come on.''

He smiled wide revealing his bright white teeth, she smiled. Lori grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him out of the bathroom and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom she let go and walked to the kitchen. Her dad was putting dishes, pots and pans in various cabinets. Boxes were all over the kitchen, some open and others closed.

He saw them both and smiled, ''you guys look great.''

Lori smiled and Drake grinned.

''Now let's get you two to school.'' he says grabbing his keys and jacket.

Lori hurried to the living room and snatched up her book bag and rushed outside to the car. Her brother was close on her tail but didn't make it in time to get passenger seat. She stuck her tongue out at her brother like a three-year old. She laughed to herself as she relaxed in the seat.

Suddenly she heard a knock. She looked around the car to see that she had got in the wrong car, she was in the Ford Fusion. While beside her in the 2013 corvette zr1 was her brother with his tongue out, holding the keys for her to see.

''I forgot to tell you that my Corvette got in late last night, sorry.'' he dad replied.

She opened the door and got out of the car, ''I guess my brother's taking me to school today but tomorrow you're taking me.''

He nodded and pulled his daughter in for a hug. Then the loud start of an engine startled her. She jumped in her father's arms and let go. Lori then turned around and grilled her brother with her eyes.

''Bye!'' she yelled over the engine as she ran over to the car.

When she got in the car the first thing she did was punch her brother's arm. Which was followed by an 'ow'.

/.

He rounded the corner and finally found Seaford High. Lori was reviled, she didn't want to be late on her first day. He pulled into the parking lot of the school, earning stares. Lori noticed but her brother was clueless. She opened the door and got out of the car, her brother doing the same.

**Drake **

''Drake, look around,'' Lori whispered to him.

He sighed and glanced at the many stares that were on him, his sister, and his dad's car. They make it to the steps where they get a good look at all the cliques.

The cheerleaders, the nerds, the not so popular and the popular.

There were more but Drake wasn't paying much attention to the countless other cliques. It was one particular person that caught his eye.

It was a girl.

She was a blonde and a beautiful one at that. She had on one of those high low dresses that Lori loathed. Actually everything about her appearance, Drake was sure, would make Lori automatically hate her. He couldn't stop staring though. That was until some on elbowed him hard on his arm.

''Ow, what was that for?'' Drake asked, quietly.

''Stop staring!'' she whispered yelled to him.

_That girl... _

He rolled his eyes as they finally reached the top of the stairs and they opened the doors. They were met with more heads turned and eyes on them. Drake glanced at Lori who was staring at this boy. He didn't get a good look at Lori's possible new crush. He smiled and opened the door for his distracted sister making her walk into door.

''What the Heck!''

Now everyone had gone quieted down to hear the commotion coming from the new girl and guy. Drake smiled so wide so he would laugh.

''My bad, girl.'' he laughed a little at the end.

''I'm going to kill-''

''What is going on here.''

Another guy, or group, appeared through the crowd. They were all matching wearing tracksuits with 'Black Dragons' stitched on them.

_They look like cheerleaders. _

''What's going on?'' the, one a bit older than the rest, with curly hair asked.

Drake looked at him up and down then laughed to himself a bit.

''What up with you? You look like that dumb kid that fell too many times and is five years older than everyone else.'' Drake jokes.

The boy's eyes went wide as snickers escape from the crowd.

''Oh yeah, well your... help me out guys.''

The other members of his group try to come up with a good comeback.

''Oh and look his stupidity rubbed off on the rest of the group.''

More laughs escape the crowd, this agitated the group. He was about to say something, probably stupid, back but teachers and administrators came and broke up the fuss. One teacher escorted them to the front desk to get their schedules and locker combo's.

They found their lockers without much trouble. Their lockers were two apart which was good but they only had three classes together out of their eight period day. Drake managed to get his locker open but Lori was struggling. He took out his notebook and stuffed his book bag inside. Lori tried and failed, again.

''Here let me try.''

He handed her his note-book and tried her combo. After the fifth try he gave up, mostly because it was hurting his hands. She sighed and told him that she would go look for someone who could open her locker, he nodded. That's when he saw the guy she was staring at before.

**Jerry **

He cleared his throat, ''I should probably get to class.''

He tried to walk away but ended bumping into someone. She dropped the contents that were in her hand.

''Sorry, chica,'' Jerry apologized as he picked up her notebook.

When he stood up he looked at the girl who he had bumped into. He couldn't stop staring once he got a good look at her. Jerry was lost for words and so was the girl. He had never seen her before so he thought is was the polite thing to introduce himself.

''Hi m-my name, Yerry... no th-that's not it...'' Jerry replies stumbling over his words.

''I'm Lori and this,'' she turned and beckoned someone,''is my brother, Drake.''

Jerry looked between the two, they looked nothing alike. First, Drake was clearly African-American and Lori was white. He looked between the two confused as the rest of the crew slowly made their way to Jerry.

Lori caught on, ''oh, I'm adopted.''

His mouth formed an 'o' as he nodded and smiled, ''bro, yo shoes are tight!''

Drake smiled and glance behind him at the blonde he had seen earlier.

''Thanks...'' he paused for a name.''

Jerry, not being the brightest, did not understand, he looked around confused. So Jack came to the rescue.

''This is Jerry, that's Milton, Eddie, I'm Jack and this is Kim.''

Drake smiled at them all, ''so how do you all know each other?''

''We all do Karate after school.'' Milton answered.

''Cool, Lori and I-''

The ring of the bell interrupted him. The gang disbursed leaving in the directions of their classes while saying by to each other and their new friends. Jerry was about to leave when he noticed that his shoe was untied, so bent down to tie it. He looked up and saw Drake running up to catch up with Kim who smiled as soon as she saw him.

_Trouble. _

**Did you like it? Please Review and Favorite. I would also love to know what you think of Season 3 of Kickin' It so far. Is it good? Okay? Swesome? I would love to hear from you! Thank you for all the love on the first chapter, it meant a lot, and I hope this chapter is just as good. Bye-aNGEL **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it._


	3. Crushes

_**Chapter 3** _

_**Crushes**_

* * *

**Kim **

She doodled on her notebook as her teacher droned on and on about the exciting world of physics. Kim sighed at how bored she was and that made her mind drift to the new guy. He was tall, handsome, well-dressed and nice. All the things Kim like she smiled to herself.

Just then, a note landed on her desk. She grabbed it and looked around to see if anyone noticed. Then she opened the note.

Kim-writing _Donna-writing _

_so you see the new guy? _

Yea I met him earlier, y?

_oh... no reason just askin _

Kim looked over at her hopeless friend with her famous 'really' look. While Donna shot her a fake confused face.

''Kimberly, eyes forward.''

''Yes, sir.''

She glanced around the room for a moment when her eyes met Jack's. She stared at him for what seemed like a short minute before blushing hard and looking away.

**Drake **

_Man, this class is boring. _

Drake was always known to tune out people when they start to lecture or yell. He couldn't help but think of Kim... and Christmas. Christmas was gone for about two months now so it was kind of weird. Along with thinking about this holiday came all the caroling he did. He remembered when he 'accidentally' spilled his eggnog on Lori.

He smiled at those memories. He always picked on and joked his sister but when it came to protecting and taking up for her he was serious. He got into multiple fights for her because she was getting bullied. It just natural for him. Even though people that he grew up with would let their family hurt or even killed, he protected his sister.

Drake loved to be different even when it came to being the center of attention. That came along with his talents to sing and dance. His father trained those skills to make them great.

''Presents and cards are here my world is filled with cheer you...'' he sang to himself.

The words were just flowing and was enjoying himself for the first time in this class.

''Fireside is blazing bright, were caroling through the night..'' his voice grew a bit louder grabbing some other students.

''And this Christmas will be, so special for you and yes it will be.''

''Uh, excuse me, Drake is it? I don-''

''Before you make some stupid snarky comeback I just want to say that I'll be quiet and it won't happen again...''

The man gave him a look before going back to his teachings. Drake went back to tuning him out when someone tapped him.

''Your really good you should do the talent show,'' a guy beside him told him.

He opened his binder and took out a flyer, handing it to Drake.

''I'm in the Drama Club and we're holding auditions for those who want to compete in the Talent Show.''

He nodded as he read the flyer, a smile appeared.

**Jack **

The bell rung signaling the end of class. The students jumped out of their seat and rushed out the door. Jack was one of the last people out of the class. As he slowly made his way to his next class he spotted Kim and Donna walking and talking. He schemed as he crept closer but what Kim said caused him to eavesdrop.

''So you like him?'' Kim asked.

''What? N-no, I never said that, I just think he's cute,'' Donna replied.

''Mhm.''

_This is my chance. _

''WHAT YA TALKIN' 'BOUT?!'' he exclaimed.

Both girls jumped and squealed but when they realized that it was Jack they punched him on the shoulder.

''Ow, what was that for?''

''You know what it was for, the real question is how much did you hear?'' Donna asked.

''Nothing, I ran up on ya, so can I walk you two ladies to your next class?''

Donna shrugged while Kim smiled a bit. Then with Jack on Kim's left and Donna on the right they mad their way to Algebra. On their way they spotted Drake trying to open his locker with Jerry. After his try Jerry gave it a try. Jack glanced at Kim who was watching, mostly Drake, as the scene unfolded.

''Bro, you gotta check out these new kicks they got in the mall,'' Jerry replied excitingly.

''Yeah, but if I can't get my books we can't go nowhere,'' Drake answered.

An idea popped into Jack's head, he smirked.

''Hey maybe I can help!'' he shouted catching their attention.

He ran over to them and told them to give him some space. They stepped back, Jack took a deep breath. With a loud bang Jack punched the locker. Seconds later it popped open and swung to hit the locker beside it. He smiled at his work while Jerry, Kim, Donna, and Drake clapped.

''Thanks, man.''

Drake held his hand out, obviously, for a bro hug and Jack him one. He grabbed his Algebra book and closed his locker.

''What if I need to open it again?'' he asked.

He was walking with Jerry and Jack and he had a confused look on his face.

**Milton **

As usual he was the one of the gang to get in the class first. He actually beat everyone. He started unpacking when everyone else was walking in the classroom. He stared down at his homework that he had finished a few week ago. He looked it over to make sure it was perfect. He was about to erase a smudge on the page when the relatively quiet chatter of the room grew louder.v

Milton looked up to see Kim and Donna walk in followed by Jack, Jerry and Drake. Kim walked down the row of seats and sat in front of me, Donna to her left. Jack sat at her other side with Jerry behind him and Drake behind me. Milton was about to return to that annoying smudge on his paper when someone tapped him.

''What?'' he asked turning to the voice.

When he saw it was Eddie he changed his tone. He has felt sorry for Eddie ever since he figured out that he was trying to lose weight and get fit. Sometimes, Jerry would joke him and Milton would swiftly come to his aid. The guys don't really say too much about it so Milton continues to do it.

Eddie doesn't like it though. He feels as if Milton is babying him.

''Oh hey Eddie,'' he tried to be as encouraging as possible.

''Did you do the homework?'' he asked frantically.

''Yeah, why?'' he asked even though he already knew the answer.

''I need it I left mine at home.''

I handed it to him, he snatched it and began to copy. I looked around the room and noticed that no teacher was to be found. His fellow students were not using this time wisely. They sat on desks and socialized while others were on their phones. Milton then looked at the his friends to see them doing the same.

Jack and Kim were talking while Jerry tried to flirt with Donna. Drake was quiet on his phone. While I watched everyone I noticed a few things. Jack and Kim weren't just talking they were indeed flirting. Donna and Kim's eyes occasionally found their way to Drake. Jerry and Jack didn't notice though and Eddie was sleep on top of his homework.

Milton nudges him but he doesn't wake up. So he elbows him a bit hard and he shoots up, frustrated.

''What's your problem!?'' Eddie yelled at him but the class was too loud.

''Y-you fell asleep, just wanted to wake you up so you could finish copying...'' he replied.

''I didn't need you too...'' he said harshly as he laid head back down on Milton's homework.

He was going to say something but he didn't want to disturb him. So he just sat forward and stared at the board.

**Donna **

_What heck are you talking about? _

She just nodded as he talked about some cousin of his.

She couldn't stand that new guy.

He wouldn't talk to her or even look at her. She hated him, even though she didn't know him, for that. Donna looked up at Jerry and smiled. She didn't hate Jerry but he was a flirt. She actually had a crush on him last year for a few months but he only flirted with her, he never asked her out. So, she dropped it and got over him with Brody, Kim's suggestion. He actually turned out to be a great guy but he to moved to Florida at the end of the year.

Donna glanced at Kim who happened to be looking at Drake and he was looking right back her. That wasn't even the worst part.

He smiled!

Then she blushed and looked away. Jack had left the room to use the bathroom. She just had to stop all of this. So Donna excused herself from Jerry and walked over to sit in Jack's seat.

''Hey Donna, sorry I left you with Jerry he's a to-''

''So when were you gonna tell me about you and the new guy.''

**I think I did a pretty good job with chapter but what really matters is your Review, so please do. Oh, I just wanted to say HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KICKIN' IT! THREE WHOLE YEARS OF MAGIC, FRIENDSHIP AND KICK! WOOO! Alright, got that off my chest. So please bear with me on this story it's going to have plenty of chapters but its kind of going to be drawn out. Anyways, bye bye, babies-aNGEL **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it._


	4. New love

_**Chapter 4**_

_**New love**_

* * *

**Lori **

She pushed open the front doors the school. Exposing the late afternoon sun to her cold skin. She adjust her book bag on her shoulder and made her way down the steps, once again, earning looks. It wasn't just guys it was a few girls too. They were giving her nasty looks and she didn't like it.

Back in New York she used to get bullied. She slit her wrist because of it but when her brother got involved, he ended it all. Lori hate any and all types of bullies so at a young age she asked her older brother to teach her to fight. So the older she got the more dangerous. She was even arrested a few times along with her brother because of their fighting and affiliations with a gang.

Lori makes it to the car and sighs when she does. Her remembered that her brother didn't give her the keys like he promised. So she let her body lean against the Corvette. Lori looked down at her black combat boots.

''What it do, girl?''

Lori looked up to meet the voice but, was startled by what she saw.

It was Jerry.

''Nothing, just waiting for my brother...'' she answered.

She could help but stare at his style and looks. He was really good-looking from head to toe.

''So you coming to check my karate out?'' he said with a pop of his collar.

''Uh, yeah I'm just waiting for my brother, so Jerry you always-''

''Hey, dude.''

Lori looked and saw a brunette walk up to them. She recognized him from before but forgot his name. He was cute but he was no Jerry.

''I'm staying after school today to help Kim with the Talent Show, you wanna come?'' He said glancing at Lori.

''Your brother's there I think he's auditioning.''

Lori makes a face and I guess it confuses the guys because they frown at her.

She quickly loses the look and smiles, ''so where is the auditions at?''

**Donna **

_Kim is hiding something. _

She thought as she walked to the auditorium for the auditions. Donna and Kim had always been best friends since grade school. They met during a fight on the playground. Their friends were fighting over a boy they both liked and instead of siding with their friends they told them they were being ridiculous.

From that moment on they became the best friends.

Donna opened the doors to the auditorium and walked in towards the stage was black as well as the wall behind it. The seats were red just like any other auditorium. It was a relatively big and good-looking theater. Students and Drama club members were in assorted area. Some practicing others talking to Ms. Matthews. One in particular that caught her eye. She stood by her crush talking and smiling.

_Kim? _

If she knew anything about Kim, which she did, is that Kim has stage fright. She would barely sing when it was just them two.

_She must be here for Drake. _

She slowly made her way down to a group of people that she was sure to be fellow club members. They were all talking about the new guy and girl and how they were supposed to be really talented and rich. Donna couldn't help but look over at her best friend and crush. They were obviously flirting.

It didn't make her sad. More like determined.

''Attention everyone.''

The students hushed and looked towards the stage at Ms. Matthews.

''Okay, are all the students who are auditioning signed up? If not the paper is over there on that desk.''

A few students went over to the table while other awaited further instructions. Meanwhile the doors burst open to revealing Jerry and Eddie. They were joking and laughing, obviously having a good time. A few heads turned but people were mostly consumed with there own conversations.

Donna was a bit confused.

_Where is Jack? _

He said he was going to get Jerry about fifteen minutes ago. She needed him, he's playing guitar for her audition. After about a week of begging he agreed. They spent a lot of time together and she got to know him better. Jack also told her some personal things. Like, that he has feelings for his best friend, Kim.

She wasn't that surprised.

Once he got strumming it was like he was in a therapy session. Everything on the inside just poured out of him, including his darkest secrets.

She walked over to Jerry and Eddie, ''guys where's Jack?''

''He was right... behind us?'' Jerry said with his signature confused face.

She turned to Eddie, who she noticed was a bit thinner.

''Last time I saw him he was still in the hallway with Lori.'' He stated before she could ask.

**Jack **

It all started with a joke.

The guys thought it was hilarious. Jack and Lori on the other hand were not amused. The guys pace quickened a bit while Jack and Lori were left behind.

''So you you're from New York?'' he asked to prevent a an awkward moment.

''Yeah, but we move around a lot.'' she answered.

''Cool, I've always wanted to visit.''

''It's not all what people think it is, it's a cruel and dangerous... still, though, a great city.''

Jack smiled at her, looking her in her eyes. They were such a pretty blue. She smiled back because after all he was staring. For the first time today he actually looked at her and realized how pretty she was. Lori was wearing really _really _tight Camo skinny jeans, a black blazer over a white shirt with writing on it. Her hair was med-length, light brown with blonde highlights. He couldn't see what it said because he was to busy getting lost in her eyes.

Her pace slowed to a stop, ''has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?''

He stop along with her, ''yeah... but it sounds better when you say it...''

He didn't know what came over him. Hormones, the moment or her beauty but he was leaning in. She started to as well. Before he knew it they were just inches apart.

''Uh, excuse me?''

**Donna **

''Uh, excuse me?''

They both pulled away quickly as she interrupted them.

_What's going on? _

''What's going on?

Just like Kim, Donna said what is on her mind.

Jack's cheeks were bright red, ''we... uh... nothing...''

Lori blushed and moved around the two, ''well I got to get to the auditorium.''

Jack watched her go with a slight smile. While Donna looked at him with disgust.

''Ahem, what about Kim?'' she asked.

''What about her?''

''I thought you liked her. But now it seems like you got another girl to mess around with.''

''Wha-WHAT! I LOVE KI-Kim... it was just-''

''JUST WHAT?!'' she yelled.

''SHE'S FOUND SOMEONE ELSE OKAY!'' He screamed at her.

Donna froze and just stared at him with a confused face. Jack's face was red and he looked like he was about to cry. He looked everywhere but, at her. She was so confused it hurt her brain. Then she thought about Kim for a second and realize two things about her best friend.

One was that Jack looks really cute when he's mad/sad and second, she's not the only one who knows that Kim has a crush on my crush.

''Sorry for yelling... I-I'm still going to do your audition.''

He began to walk away from her and towards the auditorium. Donna couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack. The one thing he thought was his now belongs to someone else.

_What are you doing, Kim? _

**Kim **

She watched him walk in the auditorium in a frown. Immediately, Kim knew something was wrong. So, after giving Drake an excuse, she walk through the crowd and met him at the steps of stage.

''Jack, what's up?'' she asked truly concerned.

He stared at her for a moment then put on a fake reassuring smile.

''I'm good, helping Donna with her audition... are you auditioning?''

She was about to call him out on his fake smile but he brought a new topic. Kim was indeed not auditioning, she has stage fright like nobody's business.

''No, you know I can't sing.'' she lied.

Jack saw right through it too.

''Uh, Kim you can't _dance_ but, singing... I think you got a bit of a voice.''

''Thanks? Are you _singing_ with Donna or...?'' she asked.

He was about to answer but he was interrupted.

''Okay, looks like everyone is signed up so we are going to start,'' Ms. Matthews spoke into the mic.

Everyone, including Jerry and Eddie, were paying close attention at the first name that was to be called.

''It looks like Drake Jones is first and I believe he is new so will everyone give him a warm Seaford welcome.''

Everyone clapped and some even cheered. Kim smiled and glanced just in time at the doors which let in Lori. She saw that everyone else was clapping so she clapped herself. Drake ran up to her once he saw her. They had a short and quiet argument. Then they both mad their way to the stage.

Drake had taken off his jacket revealing his tone arms and broad shoulders. He had a tattoo too.

Kim just stared.

Lori was close behind. Then, he whispered briefly to Ms. Matthews, she nodded and handed him the mic. Suddenly Jerry, ran up the stairs passed Jack and Kim. He ran on the stage and up to the D.J set, which was located in the back of the stage. Eddie ran up not to far behind.

''Hey, I'm Drake and this is Lori and we're gonna sing a song.'' Drake said into the mic.

Kim smirked but it turned into a frown when she caught Lori giving Jack a kind of flirty look.

_What's up with her? _

**OMG! JACK STANDS ALONE WAS THE BEST! I loved it! Also I lovin' the love I'm getting for this story. Is it really that good? Oh, Drake and Lori will be singing in the next chapter and I would love for suggestions for their song. Thanks! -aNGEL **

**P.S-CAN'T WAIT FOR TDF!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it._


	5. Love or Lust?

_**Chapter 5** _

_**Love or Lust?**_

* * *

**Jerry**

He got on his laptop and started searching for the instrumental. Finally, he found it and clicked it immeadily. As the fast paced Micheal Jackson type song start. The crowd hushed and looked to the stage where Drake and Lori came alive with energy. No singing at taken place yet but, Jerry was mesmerized by their dancing.

Drake stepped up to the mic.

_Baby, does he do it for you?_  
_When he's finished, does he step back and adore you?_  
_I just gotta know 'cause your time is money and I won't let him waste it_  
_Oh no no_

Jerry's jaw dropped at his singing and dancing skill. I was truly something to marvel at.

_Baby, just go with it_  
_'Cause when you're with me I can't explain it_  
_It's just different_  
_We can take it slow or act like you're my girl, let's skip the basics, whoa, no._

_He's so replaceable_  
_You're worth the chase you're putting on _

Jerry's eyes floated to Lori who was dancing like pro he never seen anyone more talented.

_It's alright,  
I'm not dangerous  
When you're mine,  
I'll be generous  
You're irreplaceable  
A collectible  
Just like fine China _

_Favorite. You're my favorite.  
It's like all the girls around me don't have faces.  
And the saying goes  
"Life is just a game" but I'm not playin', whoa._

He's so replaceable  
You're worth the chase, you're puttin' up.

Jerry smiled at Lori body movements and he would admit it, she had a nice body.

_It's alright,_  
_I'm not dangerous_  
_When you're mine,_  
_I'll be generous_  
_You're irreplaceable_  
_A collectible_  
_Just like fine China_

_Took me awhile to find your love_  
_Ain't no amount of time in this world_  
_Save me a lot of time and just love me_  
_Feel it, baby, feel it in your soul_  
_Are you ready?_  
_I know your heart's been telling you you belong to me, ah nah nah no._

_It's alright,_  
_I'm not dangerous_  
_When you're mine,_  
_I'll be generous_  
_You're irreplaceable_  
_A collectible,_  
_Just like fine China _

The song was starting to end and as soon as it did the auditorium exploded with cheers and applause. Jerry did his signature 'woo' which earned him a look from Lori. Jerry stared which turned her look into a stare. She smiled and followed her brother off the stage, breaking their stare.

**Jack **

Jack was speechless when their performance ended. He was probably that loudest one to cheer, along with Kim. As they walked down the steps Lori smiled at Jack, making him blush. He watched as she grabbed her brothers jacket and walked out. Her brother in tow.

Jack couldn't help but feel attracted to Lori. It didn't really weird him out but, he wished his feeling would go away. The wanting of her to kiss him earlier was just one of the many feelings that he had. Jack tried to shake any and all inappropriate thoughts that may popped in his head or already have.

After Drake and Lori, were back to back magic acts. Some were ok and some just plain awful. Then it was Donna and Jack. Donna sang He Won't Go by Adele while Jack played the guitar. He thought they were good but Donna thought they horrible. She ranted on and on about her voice sounding dry or just nodded and left after a few minutes. She didn't notice of course because of all of her ranting.

He pushed open the doors walked out into the hallway. It was relativity quiet because it was after-school. After making a few turns he made it to the front of the school. He pushed the door open and finally got out of the school. He was a bit tired and hungry.

So, he got on his way home. It wasn't far but, he was hungry so felt like forever. He had to walk a block down then turn and walk a quarter of a mile and his house was right there. As got down the front steps of the school he made his way for the sidewalk.

He felt so lonely walking home alone. He usually doesn't but Kim said she had to get home right after he performed. So he is by himself today but, he didn't feel right. Like that feeling you get when someone is breathing down your neck but, he felt like he was being watched. Jack slowed to a stop and searched his surroundings.

He was about to discuss the person who he knows was hiding in a bush. Suddenly, the person lunged at him. Jack wasn't thinking fast enough and the person smashed into his chest. He dropped his guitar case and lost his balance. Grabbing a hold of the person on his chest they both fall. Within seconds, he hit the pavement and he hits it hard.

Jack groans in pain he let's go of the person who is laying on his chest, giggling. Pain shots all over his back. He finally looks to see that his 'attacker' is in fact Kim. She looks up at him and him at her. The place they were in would suggest that they were a couple. As Jack stared in her eyes he forgot about the pain he was in. His cheeks were burning too but he wasn't thinking about that either.

''Uh um...''

Kim moved off him and sat on the pavement beside him.

_Come on Jack, get it together._

''Sorry... did I hurt you?'' she asked acting shy suddenly.

Jack didn't want to seem weak in front of her but felt way too comfortable around her to lie.

''Naw, I've been hit a LOT harder than that.'' Jack said with a cocky grin.

He stood up and dusted dirt off him and offered a hand. She rolled her eyes and took the out stretch hand. He pulled her up toward him, making her bump into his chest. Kim tried her best not to look up him but she felt his eyes. His hand was still in hers.

Kim cleared her throat, ''Jack I have to get hom-''

''I'll walk you.''

He moved away slowly, still holding her hand, and grabbed his guitar case. He smiled and when she smiled back he felt a tingly feeling in his stomach.

It must have shown on his face, ''Jack, you okay you look constipated.'' Kim asked squashing his face together.

He shooed her hands away, ''i'm fine,'' Jack says making a face.

They then start to walk together. They're silent for a moment but, a conversation starts.

''So what do you think of Donna's song?''

**Kim **

''So what do you think of Donna song?'' he asked.

Kim thought for a moment, ''it was good, I mean I always knew she could sing but it seemed like today she was... I don't know, not really into the song.''

He nodded his head in agreement, ''yeah, she seemed a little mad before we performed.''

''Anyways... I saw you looking at Lori when she was performing... so you like her?''

Kim would never admitted it but she was jealous. It was eating her up on the inside. She noticed the glances that Jack and Lori were sharing. After Jack and Donna performed, she left. Her mom texted her saying she needed her. At first, it kind of scared her but, she though it couldn't be that big of a deal since none of the words were capitalized.

Once she got on her way home, she stopped to text her mom that she was on her way when she heard footsteps and hid. Turns out it was just Jack.

''Psst, uh naw... m-more like a new girl crush or something.'' he voice got higher.

Kim got quiet.

She hated to say it but they could never be together. Kim being a girl knows the look of lust when she sees it. Guys look at her like that all the time. She hated to say it but, Jack is a guy and he has hormones. Just like those guys that were lusting over her, Jack was lusting over Lori.

''Earth to Kim!'' Jack said while he waved his hand in her face.

She jumped, ''yeah, what's up?''

''We're at your house,'' he said.

Kim looked at her house and back to Jack, ''yes we are...''

They both just stared at each other's eyes. He smiled and like on cue she blushed.

''Goodnight, Jack.''

''Night, Kim.''

She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. He in return, wrapped his arm that wasn't holding his guitar case, around her waist. Kim held him close for a few moments before letting go. She walked up to her door and opened it but, didn't forget to shoot him a smile. Which he gladly returned and that was the last of Jack.

Well, for the night anyway.

**Jack **

He fumbled with the keys as he tried to put them in the lock. All he could do is smile. Finally, he got the door open to find the lights were on and the smell of food filled the corridor.

This is odd.

He always came home to quiet, lonely and smelliness home. He set his case down and mad his way to the source of life. That's were he found his dad in the kitchen making food. Jack smiled, it had been a while.

''Hey, dad.''

He turned and smiled wide, ''hello Brewerson, how are you?''

''Good, what ya cookin'?''

''Cookin'?'' He turned to the microwave and took out some takeout, ''Jack, I don't cook.''

Jack grabbed two plates and forks and practically skipped to the dinning room. He forgot about this. One night a month his dad would get dinner and they would eat together. It would usually just be them, It was after all their father-son time.

Jack was smiling too hard as he stuffed food in his mouth.

''So who's the lucky girl?'' his dad questioned.

Jack looked up with wide eyes, ''huh?''

''Some girl has come into your life or is it... IS IT KIM!''

''No, calm down, it isn't Kim... its someone else.''

His dad frowned in confusion, ''what's her name?''

''Lori and dad she looks so good.''

Jack's dad studied his face as he further explained, more in detail, Lori. He just shook his head and smiled. This made Jack pause in a bit of confusion.

''What?'' he asked.

''Lust is what,'' his dad answered.

''Huh?''

''Jack... I'm a grown man and I have experienced pretty much everything and the way that you were describing her... it just sounded a lot like lust.''

Jack was speechless.

''I uh-''

''You wanna know how to tell love and lust apart?'' he asked.

Jack just sat there dumbfounded. His dad pondered the next line for a moment.

''For you, love would be more like Kim and lust is more like Lori, get me?''

After he nodded in understanding, his dad gathered up the dishes and went into the kitchen.

_Maybe I'm really in- NO, Kim's just a friend. My best friend actually... i'm so confused._

**Okay, first I want to apologize for the delay. If you noticed i'm really sorry and if you didn't then idk. Anyway, how is everyone?** **Hope your good because I am amazing and I love to see people in a good mood when I'm in one. Please give me some feedback on this chapter and the story so far as a whole. Much appreciated. **

**Peace, love and bacon!-aNGEL **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it._


	6. I feel nothing'

**Chapter 6**

**''I feel nothing.''**

* * *

**Jack**

''What's ya problem, yo?!'' Jerry yelled veins popping out his neck.

''My problem?! MY PROBLEM?!'' he shouted back, ''if I remember correctly you started yelling at me!''

Jerry chuckled dryly, ''I don't understand why we're arguing about this, obviously you and Kim are getting together.''

Jack stopped himself from saying anything else. Jerry was right and they both knew it. They were alone in the dojo after practice. Kim left early, Milton went home to study and Eddie left to check out this new gym in the mall. Rudy told Jack and Jerry to close up after he ran out the door mumbling about some cat.

''No... no we're not...''

''Huh?'' Jerry asked in his normal confused face.

''Kim... she... listen Jerry, I-''

''No you listen, I been with a lot of girls, Jack and I ended up breaking most of their hearts because I was confused on who was right for me... but, Jack you aren't confused. You know who you want. So, just go for it and let me figure me out.''

With that he grabbed his bag and left. Jack just stood there dumbfounded, feeling like Jerry in math class.

/.

**Drake **_  
_

''Where's dad?''

''In his soon-to-be studio,'' Lori answered while cooking something sweet smiling on the stove.

He sighed and trudged up the stairs and down the hall to a large room full of boxes filled with cords, soundboards and other various things. The room was a simple rectangular shaped room with already built-in sound booth and control room. His dad was in the control room setting up. Drake walked in and instantly felt at home in the familiar surroundings.

He basically grew up in the studio. If he wasn't in the studio he was skateboarding with Lori. His dad however was rarely in his own studio. He would travel to other studios and help out with recording. That was until his boss finally realized his great skill and set him up on the west coast.

''You need something?''

Drake was so absorbed in his own thoughts he forgot where he was for a second.

''Yeah, aren't you gonna cook? I mean Lori cooking's good but, I really have a craving for yo-''

He was cut off by the ring of the doorbell. Drake wondered who would that be this late. It was almost eleven. They both stopped what they were doing and jogged out the studio and down the stairs to the door. Lori remained in the kitchen throwing some spices in the pan, like she didn't even hear the ring.

Drake dad made it to the door first. He slowly unlocked and opened the door but his cautious expression softened when he saw who was the door.

**Kim **

It was so hot. She jumped out off bed to complain, again, about the temperature. As soon as she did she saw mom was in clothes out in the corridor.

''Where you goin'?' she asked.

''To see if our new neighbors know anything about machines,'' she replied annoyed.

There was a bit of people in their neighborhood that could fix the A/C but, her mom seemed dead set on asking their new neighbors. Kim knew her mom and she knew that she was up to something.

''Why not ask, Jack's dad?''

She paused on her way down the stairs, ''I don't want to bother them.''

Kim didn't believe a word she said, ''c'mon mom what's your angle?''

She sighed, ''no angle, I just want to talk to our neighbors.''

Kim knew that was true but, she was hiding something. She let it go though. Her mom was gone moments later. Kim went to her room and put some on sweat pants over her short shorts. Her skin was sticky and warm like sausages. She was about to text Jack when noise was heard from downstairs.

The front door opens and closes then voices were heard. Kim threw on one of her Bobby Wasabi t-shirts and walked downstairs to greet the neighbors. As she stepped off the last step to see Drake and another older African-American male in her living room.

He was tall, built and good-looking with a bright smile, which he was doing a lot while talking to her mom. He was about a head taller than her mom. Drake was looking at some old family pictures of her dad and her. She slowly walked over to him.

''Hey, what's up?'' he asked.

''Oh, nothing just burning up in this oven we call a house,'' she answered.

He chuckled lightly making Kim smile.

''Well, no need to worry my dad is a pro at stuff like this. When we were in New York-''

''Wait, you used to like in New York?'' She asked enthusiastically.

''Yeah, girl I was born there. We moved around a lot though so I actually spent most of my childhood in Atlanta and Hong Kong.''

Kim was intrigued. She wanted to hear all about his adventures in the Middle East.

''Alright guys, I'm going to the attic to check out this out. You guys gonna behave? Oh and my name's Derrick.''

He reached out his large hand for Kim to shake which she shook. His hand was surprisingly soft.

''But you will be calling him Mr. Jones,'' her mom said as he made his way to the stairs.

He chuckled at the comment.

_Now I know where he get's his smile from. _

**Milton**

His head was in hands and tears were falling on his shirt.

_I HATE MY DAD!_

Milton screamed in his head and stomped his foot on ground. He hated being so weak and powerless. He hated that his fathers words hurt him so much. He hated words. He hated his parents. He hated his situation. He hated that everyone around him seemed so strong while he was just skinny nerd. He hated life. He hate _his_ life.

Milton lifted his head to see his reflection in the mirror. His hair was sticking out in various directions, eyes were bloodshot, and his shirt untucked. He was so angry at what he saw he couldn't stand it. He walked over and grabs the large mirror and tries to yank it off the wall.

It wouldn't budge.

He cried even louder but, hushed himself quickly so his parents wouldn't hear. He gave up on the mirror when his eyes laid upon some safety scissors on his dresser. He picked them up, ran into the bathroom and locked the door. His back hit the door and he slid down slowly.

Milton knew a few people in middle school that cut themselves but, he never associated himself with them. It was just Eddie and him against the world, until eight grade when they met Jerry. Milton had actually known Eddie since the fifth grade.

They're best friends.

His eyes stared at the scissors and sighed.

_I feel nothing. _

Just as he was about to bring the scissors down in his skin his phone rang. He jumped at the sound of it but, reacted quick. He dropped the scissors and unlocked the door, throwing it open. He snatched the phone off his dresser.

''H-hello?''

''Hey, M.K what you up to?'' Eddie's voice was heard through the phone.

He wiped away tears and sniffed, ''uh, j-just studying.''

There was a brief silence on the other end, ''Milton what happened?''

Somehow Eddie just always knew something was off with him.

''Nothing,'' he lied the best he could.

''Oh c'mon Milton. Is it your parents, again?''

''No, Eddie... yes.''

Milton was tired of lying especially to his best friend who knew him so well.

''We have to tell the gang about this.''

''No we don't we're not saying anything. That'll only make things worse.'' Milton replied slightly panicking.

''Don't close yourself off from us Milton. We can help you.'' Eddie urged.

Milton was panicking and getting angry at the same time.

''Goodbye, Eddie I will see you tomorrow.''

''Milton, wait I'm sorry I'm not-''

He hung up before he could say anything else. He threw the phone down in frustration and flopped on his bed. The crying started all over and he had a feeling it wouldn't stop until he was fast asleep.

**What you think? Please Review and Favorite. More juiciness to come, I promise. Oh, and the beginning well be further explained later.;) Hope you liked it. Bye for now.-Angel**


End file.
